


Six Days

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: If you kill him, they'll just marry you off to another lion, a voice inside her spoke.Then I'll kill him too.
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whenever I hear someone complain how Sansa was "mean" to the man she'd been been forced to marry as a child so the Lannisters could steal her home, all I can think is that Tyrion is lucky she didn't try to kill him in his sleep.

It has been six days.

Six days since word had reached the capital. To the courtiers, it was the death of a rebel king and traitor to the crown. To Sansa, it was the murder of her brother.

Sansa does not know which is viler. That Father was murdered here far from his home in the North, an echo of Grandfather and Uncle Brandon before him. Or Mother being betrayed and killed along with Robb in the place that she learnt to swim and ride and been shaped to one day be the lady Sansa hoped she could match. Sansa remembers her mother counting Walder Frey among the lords she'd had met during her youth at Riverrun, when she was a little girl.

Did Walder Frey picture that little girl, when he killed the sister of his liege lord and mother of his king? It had been Tyrion who told Sansa of Mother and Robb's deaths. Sansa supposed she should be grateful that it was him and not Joffrey. She still remembered the malicious gleam in his green eyes when he boasted that he would bring her Robb's head, as a macabre mockery of a bridal gift.

No doubt Joffrey would be less gentle in his telling than Lord Tyrion. Yes, he would have revelled in it, Sansa thinks with contempt. But the thought of feeling emotion for a Lannister that could possibly approach warmth, or even respect, is unfathomable. The Lannisters have stolen so much from her, from her family. A Lannister does not deserve her gratitude, they deserve-

Sansa looks at Tyrion as he sleeps, listening to the sound of his slow breathing. On the sixth night, Tyrion had returned to their bed. It was not a marriage bed, in truth. Sansa was still a maiden. She has not bled in this bed, but perhaps someone will.

 _If you kill him, they'll just marry you off to another lion,_ a voice inside her spoke. The voice is savage and mocking and reasonable all at once. _Then I'll kill him too._

Sansa has pulled herself up. She is clutching a pillow, her mouth dry and heart beating. She is trembling, but whenever from fear or anger alone she could not tell. The Lannisters have stolen so much from her- home, family, hope that Sansa wants, no needs to take something away from them.

She does not know how long she sits there, eyes fixed on Tyrion's face. Their room is dark, but the candlelight does allow Sansa to see an outline of his face. A hideous face, she thinks spitefully. Lord Tyrion was wrong to say that the darkness was his friend.

He had only said that to make himself feel better the night of their wedding, Sansa knew now. The darkness did not make him any less ugly, or any less a Lannister. And yet she cannot bring herself to do it. She cannot bring herself to press the pillow against his face, to watch him struggle.

Smothering was a slow death. If she had been successful in pushing Joffrey that day, it would have been a bloody, but a quick end for them both. But she had been stopped by the Hound.

She doesn't know what is stopping her now though. She does not fancy it compassion. But perhaps far more than she wants the Lannisters dead, she wants to be away from them. Or perhaps the fact that she does not have it in her to kill him.

When she curls up and forces her eyes shut in an effort to sleep, Sansa wonders if there is a man she would be capable of killing.


End file.
